Why me
by War-god-beast-king-ledgend
Summary: My oc is chosen to be the second instructor of the worst fireteam in the world he run's into all three of the girls and complete hated by them don't own Sky wizard academy or characters will he survive the pain of being their instructor or Die trying


My Name is Raihaska kakauze I go to Sky Wizards Academy Now Lets begin

I held my blade with word wrote all over it I sliced a devil beetle in half and it exploded "watch out! Raihaska your blade is 5 feet tall and it sets anything on fire"Kanata shouted "sorry"I laughed as my blade went on fire and I gave a clear cut of a beetle and it exploded "haha"I laughed as i Stepped on a beetle and stabbed it and jumped moved so when it explode i was out of it's way I sliced a beetle of the bottom when i was blasted in the back by a Beetle "RAIKASHKA!"he shouted as he flew toward me as I began to fall he grabbed me "Chloe bring him back to the nurse"I'm fine"I said as I stood straight "blooding pour your back"He said "I can fucking do this!"I shouted I fell something hard hit the back of my head "All of you retreat"He said as I knocked out

Earlier

I flipped through A book when Kanata scared me "there's you are so this is where you were hiding "I'm not hiding catch"I said as I tossed a bookk "I've been looking at the Inventory and we might need more shipped in by next friday"I said as I jumped down "It turns out a lot of supplies have been flying off the shelf's lately "I explained "you counted the warehouse inventory in one night"Kanata shouted "well yeah but you did it 5 times this week so i took over"I explained as I Sighed "why you looking for me"I said "your 4th period teacher been pissed off and screaming I suggest you get moving do he goes to look for you"Kanata "I don't like him"I said as I walked off "Oh boy"I said

Outside

"I stretched my arm as I Walked down the stairs and Jumped into a bus and stood there till i reached my destination I walked down the pavement sighing "I think i'm going to die"I said as I was about to turn a corner when A girl with pink hard came running with strawberry jelly on bread in her mouth Crashed into me"HEY LOSER WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"She shouted "Well I try to catch you but that didn't end well"He said Blushing softy As I looked at my hands cupped on the bottom of her beast "DO YOU JUST TOUCH GIRLS WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT!"she shouted "No"I said as sweat rolled down my neck I looked down "oh gross!"the girl shouted "Of on the side down"she said we got up and the bread slid off my pants and the stain stayed there "of jeez"I said "Your boob feel mice even if their small"I said "Shut up!"she shouted "your the one that crashed in to me and gave me this sticky crouch so I'm suppose to have the sorry here"I shouted "SOMEBODY HELP I'VE BEEN EXPOSED BY A STICKY PERVERT!"she screamed with all her might I jumped into the bushes "SOMEBODY GET HIM HE'S RIGHT HERE HUH where'd he go"she scratched her chin after she stopped screaming

Later

I washed my pant in the outside sink or something and grunted "It won't come out"I shouted "That bitch messed up my pants"I thought I heard a giggle "huh?w"I looked up at a girl looking at herself in the window she walked up to the window "What the hell"I was thinking out loud and i caught her attention "my might find this goddess bueaty"She said "at less one of us is over doing it"She said "what do you call one of you"she said as she rubbed her chin "uh a stalker"she said "your kidding right"I said "I not surpised you drawn to my beauty"She said "wha"I asked "dreamy corny but warning i'm the only person who's allowed to fall in love"She said "you should hit the book's instend of adoring you beauty as much as I do to you"I said "I avoid books and studying and training excerises there boring"she said"those's are for commoner's"she said she pause as she saw my hands by my side "y-your a pervert I know my beauty is unavoidable but their's no reason to fap"She said "wha? this has nothing to do with you beauty"I shouted "wha"She turned around "how can you act like that with your junk hanging out "SOMEBODY HELP THERE'S A HALF NAKED BOY TRYING TO"She said "rape"I said "ME"she shouted "THE GODDESS IS IN"she shouted as she turned around "he vanished"she said I looked out the bushes with my pants and jacket

Later

I breathed heavily into my folded clothing I stood up and walked out "This the worst morning ever I don't want to see another girl for the rest of the day"I whisphered A girl stood at the door "sir"She said "yea what can i do for ya"I said she looked down at my boxers "This is..."She mumbled "Hmm"I looked at her with my head tilted slighty "this is.."She mumbled again i was being annoyed "Huh?"I stepped in front of her "speak up kid"I said "it's the girls ba-ba"She said "Girls wha"I asked rolling my face as she covered her eyes "This is the girls bathroom"She mumbled I was pretty calm about it "oh yeah"I said looking around "are you some kind of pervert"She mumbled "No! not at all it was just by accident!"I shouted waving my hands

In front of the school

I walked with the cold wet pants down the pavement and looked around ever corner I pulled out saggy soaking wet dollars "There goes my lunch money"I said sighing "note to self avoid all girls today"I said Kanata walked up to me "Go thing she.. need us"He said "why does she need us"I said "don't know?"Kanata said oh geez

read episode two


End file.
